Adventures in Two Worlds
by TheBoysSA
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile and I just needed to get this out of my head. This is set before Justice League Unlimited which was my favorite show as a kid and the justice league won't be introduced till later on. And in this story, gems can withstand giving birth so Rose will not have to give up her gem. Please review
1. Chapter 1

"But Rose, it's much too dangerous for you to go to the Strawberry Field. Especially when you're seven months pregnant!" Exclaimed Pearl as she was concerned for Rose's safety and her unborn child.

After Rose and Greg decided to have a baby, they told the other team members about the decision. Garnet was happy for the two and thought that a child on the team would ease the tension between Greg and Pearl who fought over Rose's affection. Amethyst was ecstatic over having a baby brother or sister, having fun with them and pulling pranks with him/her. Pearl, while she was bothered with Greg _mating_ with her beloved gem, thought of him as nothing but a sperm donor for **her** and Rose's future child. Pearl believed that Rose would break up with Greg and the whole team would raise the baby together. While Rose was pregnant, she still had personal missions to complete and she outright refused to let anyone else do them for fear that one of the team could get hurt. Plus, going out on missions would relieve her of the stress of Amethyst's antics and Pearl's putting down of Greg. She rubbed her belly while looking at the group.

"While I understand your concern Pearl, this is a personal mission for me and there hasn't been a sighting of a corrupted gem in the field for years. It'll be safe for us." said Rose as the last part was meant for the baby whose gender was a he but she wanted to keep it a surprise. Pearl was just about to retort when Garnet intruded into the conversation.

"Rose is right Pearl. If she says this mission is safe, we should take her word. Besides, I see nothing in my future vision that will be a danger to Rose." said Garnet with a stoic face. Amethyst cut into the conversation also.

"Yeah P, you calling Rose a liar?" asked Amethyst

"Amethyst! I would never call her a liar!" said an irritated Pearl as she walked up to **her** Rose and placed her hands on her belly and gem.

"I'm just concerned, that's all." Rose took Pearl's hands and clasped them together.

"Don't worry Pearl. I'll be back soon safe and sound." said Rose. Pearl sighed and backed away.

"Just be safe." said Pearl

Rose smiled; "Of course I will." and warped to the Strawberry Fields. Pearl once again turned to Garnet.

"Are-"

" **Don't worry**. Nothing bad will happen to her or her child. Relax and maybe stop Amethyst from scaring the locals." said Garnet with a smile. Pearl turned around and shrieked when she saw Amethyst shapeshift into a shark and jump into the water, intending to scare people at the docks.

"Amethyst Stop! We can not get in anymore trouble!" shouted Pearl as she dived into the water and swam after Amethyst. Garnet entered her room to do some meditation.

 **Strawberry Field**

"Here we are." said Rose as she took in the view of the Strawberry Field. Scattered around the field were weapons left from the gem war five thousand years ago. Returning to this place brought back painful memories for her but she shook it off and had to continue her mission. What she was looking for was an important and potentially dangerous teleporting device. Homeworld discovered this strange device in an underground cave in the arctic when it was trying to find suitable kindergarten locations. When Homeworld Scientists began tinkering with it, an Apatite was swallowed by the "boom tube" that the box generated and the gem was sent back to Homeworld. Once their scientists found out the box had the capability of sending gems to faraway locations in a few seconds, Yellow Diamond gleefully took notice. She thought of this box as the greatest thing to ever come to the Great Gem Empire. The capability of sending troops to different planets in a short amount of time sounded incredible. But one by one, scientists were swallowed by the tube and sent to different locations, others were not found at all. Then, the war came and when homeworld gems were being pushed back at the field, the desperate soldiers tried to bring reinforcements to the field with no avail. The box became lost when the three diamonds unleashed their corruption song onto the Earth which caused the box to be lost in the ensuing chaos. But after five thousand years, the box was found thanks to Garnet's future vision. The box was supposed to be located at a small hill where there was a giant battle axe near it. As Rose was walking around, she thought about the different names for her son.

 _Greg did say if it was a boy he would like to name his Jack in his grandfather's honor but I find Steven to be more suitable. No doubt Pearl would want the baby's name to be a gem name._ Thought Rose

As she walked farther away from the warp pad, she spotted a giant battle axe and something shiny that was deep in the ground. On closer inspection, it was the teleportation device.

"Mission complete. Time to bubble this object so it won't cause any other danger." said Rose. She got down on her knees and carefully dug around the box so it wouldn't generate a portal. Carefully but surely, she lifted the box and prepared to bubble it but then the box turned on that startled Rose but what startled her more was that it seemed to telepathically communicate with her.

"I have seen your memories Miss Quartz. You and your little halfling are not safe here." said the box in a robotic tone of voice. Soon, rings appeared over the pink gem and a tube slid down over her. In a few seconds, Rose Quartz was missing and all that was left was a burning perfectly shaped circle in the ground with no one in sight.

* * *

On a beach was a lone woman. She had blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin but what was notable was her outfit which consisted of a gold and white greek outfit which a black circle in the middle of her waist. To complete her outfit, she had a golden tiara on her head that went down the sides of her face. This woman was known as Aresia and she lived on the island of Themyscira populated solely by women as men were not allowed to set foot on the island. She came to the beach to pay her respects to the only man she'll ever like: the sea captain who sacrificed his life to save Aresia from pirates. A tear came down her face and looked up at the sky.

"Apart from you, all men are unnecessary and need to be wiped out. I hear the others say not all men are bad, that their are men who do good in the world like the legendary Batman or Superman. But it's all lies! If it's true, give me a sign Aphrodite. Anything." Muttered and pleaded Aresia.

"Thought so." said Aresia and began to walking away. Then, a bright light appeared before Aresia who covered her eyes from the damaging light and once it dimmed down, in front of her stood a tall and beautiful woman who had on a white dress with a strange gem on her navel and a strange box in her hands. She was clearly pregnant but what was the most notable was her hair. This hair was the brightest pink she's ever seen and it was in beautiful and luscious curls which framed her face. Aresia was stunned at this woman's beauty and didn't even hear the strange woman's question.

"Excuse me human but what is your name where am I?"

 **A/N I just had this idea for a while and I really wanted to get it out. Some of the Amazonian will be getting strong character overhauls and in this story, gems are capable of giving birth without giving up their gems so Rose will still be alive. Should I continue this? Please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Aresia didn't answer as she was still astonished by this unknown woman's arrival and her stunning beauty. Perhaps this was the sign she was looking for. Soon, the woman started waving her hand in front of Aresia's face.

"Excuse me young lady?"

Aresia blinked a couple of times and shook her head. She slowly chuckled and looked back at the pink haired woman.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..never in my life have I met a more beautiful woman like yourself. You just surprised me, that's all." said Aresia

Rose giggled. "Don't worry, I get the same reaction a lot on many of my travels. Could you answer my questions?"

"O-oh of course! Pardon me, my name is Aresia and you're on the island of Themyscira." said Aresia. Rose looked confused. Throughout her travels of Earth have she heard about the island of Themyscira and she practically knew the Earth since she's been here for over five thousand years.

"Strange, I have never heard of this _Themyscira._ Where is this island located?" asked Rose

"In the Aegean Sea but the island is hidden with a special dimensional shield provided the founders of Themyscira." said Aresia

"That must be the reason why I've never encountered this place before." said Rose. Aresia took a quick glance at Rose's belly and asked her a question to verify her suspicion.

"Are you?" said Aresia as she gestured to Rose's belly.

"Yes. I'm seven months along and it's a baby boy." said Rose happily as she began rubbing her belly to relieve the pain from her child's kicking.

 _A MAN?! Men aren't supposed to step one foot on Themyscira, unless….No! It's all just a coincidence but maybe it isn't._ Thought Aresia as she turned towards Rose and she finally noticed the box in her hand. To her shocked mind, the box in her hand was a Mother Box. How on earth did this woman get her hands on such a powerful device?! She needed an explanation right now. She turned towards Rose.

"Listen uh miss-"

"Rose Quartz is my name but please, call me Rose."

"Well Rose, could you tell me where you come from?" asked Aresia

"I'm from a planet thousands of miles away from Earth called Homeworld. I am part of a race called Gems where we serve our leaders purpose who are Diamonds. I am a Rose Quartz and there are many other different gems where I came from with over one billion gems populating Homeworld. I came to this planet over five thousand years ago with my leader with the intention of colonizing it and ultimately destroy it." Sadly said Rose

"Wait what?" asked Aresia

"It's true, the goal for Earth was to set up kindergartens where more gems would be produced and the planet would turn into an empty shell. This planet made me realize that my empire's way of thinking, that gem's only serve one purpose, was wrong and I formed the Crystal Gems, a rebel group whose objective is to protect the people of Earth. We managed to get the Diamonds to retreat back to their world but not without having to kill my creator Pink Diamond." said Rose as tears were flowing from her eyes.

Aresia couldn't believe her ears. This space woman and her army fought off a billion gems which could have easily defeated her but managed to pull through.

"Unfortunately, the rebellion was not without consequences. After the Diamonds retreated, they unleashed a corruption song onto the planet." Rose then created a hologram of a gem.

"The song caused many gems on Earth to turn into dangerous monsters with no cure. I have tried to heal them but with no avail. I only managed to save three of my teammates with my shield and I found an abandoned gem at a kindergarten but ultimately, we were the only uncorrupted gems left on Earth." said Rose. Her story made Aresia speechless and horrified at the hologram of the corrupted gem but a little bit confused.

"Excuse me Rose but my leader never mentioned anything about an alien invasion or anything and she's been alive for more than ten thousand years." said Aresia

"That's strange. I would imagine your island would at least know of a gem invasion. Perhaps your island is so closed off to civilization that your people never knew about it." said Rose

"It's possible but where did you get that Mother Box?" said Aresia as she pointed at the object.

"Is that what it's called? It was my mission to find this object and bubble it so the box wouldn't be able to teleport any more people. But strangely enough, the box seemed to communicate with me through my mind and told me that it was sending me to a safe place." explained Rose

"Well Mother Boxes are known as living technology and have been known to communicate with people. Come with me, I'm sure my leader Queen Hippolyta will get you home." said Aresia as she and Rose walked towards the city.

* * *

When Rose and Aresia walked into the city square, all eyes were directed at them. Particularly, at Rose Quartz.

"Who is she?"

"Did she come from Man's world?"

"Look at that hair."

"It seems like she's expecting a child."

Rose was surprised that their were no males on this island. She was about to ask Aresia why when a woman with red hair appeared before her. Her hair was in a ponytail with bangs over her forehead that was held back with a golden band.

"Aresia, when were you going to introduce to this lovely lady?" said the woman who had a seductive smile on her face.

"Forgive me Antiope but she just arrived here with a Mother Box." said Aresia. Rose stepped forward and offered her hand to Antiope.

"Hello Ms. Antiope, my name is Rose Quartz." Antiope shook her hand and was surprised by how soft her hand was.

"Greetings Lady Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Antiope.

"If you'll excuse us Antiope, I must be taking her to Queen Hippolyta." said Aresia

"Actually Aresia, **I** will be taking her to the queen." said Antiope.

"But-" said Aresia

"But nothing Aresia! Remember that I'm of higher rank than you. Come along Ms. Quartz." said Antiope. Rose looked back and saw how disappointed Aresia was.

"I don't think that was a nice thing to say to Aresia." said Rose to Antiope.

"Think of it as nothing Rose. On Themyscira, every person has a job and rank. I am a high ranking Amazon soldier and she is beneath me." said Antiope.

 _She's acting like those high ranking homeworld gems_ thought Rose.

Soon enough, the pair arrived at Queen Hippolyta's throne where she did her daily duties. Rose and Antiope walked towards the Queen between the columns of guards who was busy looking at documents.

"My Queen." said Antiope bowing on her knee. Hippolyta looked up and was too surprised by the mysterious woman.

"Antiope, who is this?" asked Hippolyta. Rose came forward and offered the Mother Box to her.

"Queen Hippolyta I presume. My name is Rose Quartz and I believe I have some explaining to do on why I am on Themyscira." said Rose


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is why I'm on your island Queen Hippolyta." said Rose as she told her whole story to Antiope and Hippolyta in the Queen's library that was in her massive palace. Queen Hippolyta's palace greatly reminded Rose of the palaces and buildings in Ancient Greece where she befriended the Emperor Caligula. Truth be told, Rose found Caligula to be a little too creepy and crazy. Antiope was shocked how this alien female managed to stop a whole empire from destroying a planet and if one word could describe Rose, Antiope would describe it as…

 _How sexy_ thought Antiope

From what Rose Quartz told her, Hippolyta came up with a conclusion. Rose was from another dimension and the Mother Box sent her to this island specifically for the protection of her and her child. The child was also another factor.

"Rose, how far are you along?" asked Hippolyta

"I'm currently seven months along." said Rose

"And if I could inquire, what is your child's gender?" asked Hippolyta

"It's a boy."said Rose simply. Antiope and Hippolyta were speechless that a male was on their island.

"Rose, I must tell you something about the rules of Themyscira. The five goddesses who created this island; Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite made it clear that no man can step one foot on Themyscira." said Hippolyta

"Well why not?" said a confused Rose. This time, Antiope cut into the conversation

"We have a belief that men are responsible for the horrors in the world so we chose to isolate ourselves from that world and we hope to bring our ideas of peace and love to Man's world in the future." said Antiope

"I know I have no right to say your views are wrong but not **ALL** men are bad. The father to my child is not a bad person. He loves me and will love his son when he is born. **If** I ever get back to my universe." said Rose

Hippolyta thought about this for a moment but she wasn't the only one thinking.

* * *

Aresia was currently eavesdropping through the library as she listened in on the whole conversation. After hearing everything, Aresia thought if maybe the son Rose was currently carrying was the light she needed to see. Unfortunately for her, she put too much body weight on the door causing it to open forward and Aresia falling onto the library floor where a confused Rose, an amused Antiope and worst of all, a furious Queen Hippolyta were looking at her.

"Aresia! Have you been eavesdropping on this **private** conversation?!" said Queen Hippolyta. Aresia quickly brushed herself off and stood up on her feet.

"I hope you can forgive me Mother but I feel that I can solve this dilemma involving Rose." said Aresia

"Hippolyta, still irritated, sighed.

"Rose, could you step outside for a bit? I need to have a talk with my daughter." said Hippolyta

"Of course your highness." said Rose as she closed the door behind her leaving Antiope, Aresia and Hippolyta in the library.

"Well Aresia, what is your little solution?" said Hippolyta

"I think that Rose should at least be given a place to stay. Just until the Mother Box can be fixed and she could be sent back to her world." said Aresia

"Have you lost your mind Aresia?! She's carrying a man!" exclaimed Antiope

"A **baby** boy to be exact Antiope. And besides, he technically hasn't stepped foot on Themyscira since he's still in the womb. Plus, where would Rose even go if we kicked her off the island. With her looks, she could be the target of every man looking to take advantage of her on this planet." said Aresia

Seeing Aresia having a true point, it was now up to Hippolyta to make the decision. Being estranged from her daughter Diana who was currently in Man's world, she couldn't contact her help. Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she spoke.

"Alright, I've made up my mind. Rose Quartz shall be given temporary residence on Themyscira until the Mother Box is fixed." said Hippolyta

Aresia was thrilled on the inside but stoic on the outside. Antiope was the complete opposite.

"My Queen, the law states that man shall not step one foot on this island! What if the child is born before the Mother Box is fixed?!" said Antiope

"That will not happen since she is seven months along. I believe we can have the Mother Box fixed by then." said Hippolyta as she opened the library door and found Rose conversing with two Amazonian guards.

"Well I say I'm impressed by how advanced your society is in terms of morality. Your philosophers are as wise as the sapphires in my world. And those outfits you two are wearing make you look very distinguished" said Rose

The guards blushed at her compliment but upon realizing their Queen was in the room, they stood up straight and walked back to their posts. Hippolyta walked up to Rose

"Rose, I have decided to allow you temporary residence on Themyscira until the Mother Box is fixed and you'll be able to return back home. You and your child will be granted protection, no one will harm you or your child." said Hippolyta

"Thank you very much" said Rose as she shook Hippolyta's hand. Just like Antiope, Hippolyta found Rose's hand to be soft and lovely.

Little did they know, Rose would not be returning to her universe anytime soon

* * *

Rose was given the guest room in Hippolyta's palace that day. Rose appreciated the gratitude and greatly appreciated Aresia for taking her on visits throughout the island during her one month stay on Themyscira. Rose became quite popular with the Amazons on the island due to her kind nature and beautiful looks. Some Amazonians mistook her of actually being an Amazonian god. On the matter of Rose's unborn child, the island was greatly divided: half of the citizens wanted the child stay on the island and half of the citizens wanted the child gone. A minority of the residents didn't have an opinion on the matter. Still, the only matter that was important was the Mother Box. The Mother Box still wouldn't activate and this baffled the scientists on Themyscira. It glowed but the box seemed like it **refused** to be activated. Almost like it was keeping Rose in this world. But tonight was the the night, Rose's fate would be decided for the next several years to come.

* * *

It was late at night and right outside the palace were six Cyclops sent by Hades. Apparently, Hades found out about a mother box located in the palace library and sent out his minions to do his job.

 _With that Mother Box, I can finally escape these hellish pits of Tartarus and make my invasion of Themyscira become true._ Thought Hades. He had no idea of Rose Quartz's existence.

When the the guards switched posts, the cyclops made their move. They charged at the guards and swung their clubs at them.

"RARGHHH!" yelled a cyclops who managed to grab a soldier and throw her at a nearby wall. She flew through the wall and crumpled to the ground.

SMASH

The cyclops smashed down the palace doors and soon all six were heading to the library. Hippolyta soon woke up from the noise coming from outside. When she began hearing glass and wood being smashed, she got out of bed. In her blue and white nightgown, she grabbed a sword from her bedroom wall and raced out of the room towards the source of the commotion. There, she saw the library's door torn apart and the sounds of a woman grunting. She ran towards the library and to her astonishment was Rose fighting off six Cyclops's at once. As a cyclops was getting ready to throw a punch, Rose caught it's hand in time and using her quartz strength, threw the cyclops over her head and at two cyclops behind her. The thrown cyclops's momentum caused all three to be knocked out. Hippolyta not being seen, ran behind a cyclops, jumped onto it's back and stabbed her sword into it's head. The Cyclop's plunged towards the ground leaving two remaining cyclops left.

"Rose, get out of here!" yelled Hippolyta

"And leave you here?! Of course not! shouted Rose as she summoned her signature pink sword from her gem and removing it from her scabbard.

"You take the one on the left! I got the one on the right!" said Hippolyta as she and Rose charged towards the cyclops's. Even though Rose was almost ten months pregnant, she had a lot of energy. Rose countered the cyclops's spiked mace with her sword, pushed him back and plunged the sword into it's stomach. This was the first time Rose used her sword to kill someone but considering the circumstances, it was either live or die. Hippolyta sprinted towards the monster and slid below it's legs and threw her sword at the back of it's neck, causing it to hemorrhage. Soon, palace guards swarmed the library and executed the last remaining cyclops on the ground. Hippolyta assessed the damage.

"Is anyone hurt?!" said Hippolyta

"Four guards were seriously hurt after they were ambushed by these things but they'll be okay." said the head palace guard.

 _Obviously, this was the work of Hades_ Thought Hippolyta

Hippolyta nodded and walked over to Rose who was standing over the broken desk.

"Rose is something the ma-"

Hippolyta saw what she was looking at and bit her tongue. It was the now broken apart Mother Box caused by the cyclops's savagery. Now all hope was lost for Rose to return back to her world and most importantly, her family.

"Hrgh!" said Rose as she clutched her stomach. Hippolyta placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Rose what's wrong! Are you okay?!" asked Hippolyta

"The baby's coming and he wants out now!" exclaimed Rose

 **A/N ideas will be greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Just take deep breaths Rose. You'll be fine." said Hippolyta

Rose was currently having major contractions and getting ready to give birth so Hippolyta and Aresia helped Rose prepare for the arrival of her son. They also brought in a doctor to help the birth go smoothly. Rose was currently on her bed and both her legs were lifted up with the help of some pillows. Once the doctor looked her over, she became confused and looked up.

"Um Ms. Quartz, you seem to be missing...well your-"

"Sorry. My, **Gasp,** my race doesn't have private parts. Let me fix **hrhgf** that." said Rose. A bright pink light flashed from under Rose's dress. The doctor went back under and saw what she needed to see.

"Ah there we go. Alright Ms. Quartz, I need you to push your baby out. On the count of three; one..two..three!"

Rose pushed with all she got causing her upper body to lift up in pain and collapse.

"Just breathe Rose you can do it!" said Aresia as Rose's iron grip was starting to hurt her hand.

"Oh god the pain! I just want to see my little baby out in the world!" yelled Rose. She then took a look at the doctor.

"Doctor, are you sure I'm giving birth to a baby?! Feels like I'm giving birth to a sword!" exclaimed Rose. The doctor chuckled.

"I can promise you Ms. Quartz that there is no sword. Wait, I can see your baby's head now! Push a couple more times, can you do that for me!" said the doctor.

Rose did what she said and pushed. As Aresia and Hippolyta were calming her, the doctor was slowly pulling the baby out of Rose. The baby was now almost half way out.

"Give me one more big push Rose!"

Rose pushed with all she got and to say her scream was as loud as an airplane would be an understatement.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** That scream woke up Amazonians from across the island and very much startled the workers fixing and cleaning up the library.

"The baby's out and it's a boy!"

"Wahhhhh! Wahhh!" As The doctor was busy cleaning up and calming down the baby, Aresia and Hippolyta checked on Rose.

Rose was so out of breath from the labor that she passed out from it. Hippolyta thought of the worst and checked on her. She could hear tiny snores from her and smiled.

 _This makes me glad my people are born from clay_ Thought Hippolyta. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Um Queen Hippolyta? Rose's baby." said the Doctor. Rose's son was swaddled up in a pink blanket.

"I'll...take it from here. Thank you Doctor." said Hippolyta as she took the baby into her arms.

"I am at your duty your highness." said the Doctor as she gathered up her equipment and left the room. She closed the door leaving Aresia, Hippolyta, Rose and her son alone in the room. Hippolyta was busy cradling the boy to her chest with Aresia looking at her mother with a shocked face. Aresia took a good look at him and saw that the boy had almost pink skin, a tuft of hair already on his head and the most beautiful face to grace a baby. He also had rosy red cheeks and the most beautiful eyes. He still had some goop on him but he was all clean. Hippolyta felt something hard on his stomach so she opened up the blanket and right on his stomach was a Rose Quartz gem that clearly looked too big for his frame. Hippolyta looked and felt around the area of the gem but it fit smoothly onto his belly, no lumps or cuts. The boy promptly began to wake up leaving Hippolyta with no idea what to do. Rubbing his eyes with fists, the baby looked up and to his eyes saw a big and beautiful blonde woman holding him. Interested, the baby smiled and began opening and closing his hands at her, greatly confusing the Themysciran Queen.

"Uh Mother, I think he wants to look at you much more closer." said Aresia

Hippolyta took her daughter's word and lifted him up to eye level. The boy looked at her for a few seconds then began to giggle. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her the biggest smile he could muster. He then began to feel wetness on his hands which were coming from the Amazonian Queen. Her tears did not go unnoticed by her daughter.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Aresia

" **Sniff.** What kind of woman would I be if I rejected this sweet little boy? Maybe Rose is right, maybe not all men are as bad as we believe." said Hippolyta

Straightaway, Rose woke up from her sleep and saw her baby being cuddled by Hippolyta.

"He's already warmed up to you hasn't he?" said Rose with a weak voice.

"Yes he has." said Hippolyta. She handed her son over to Rose.

"Meet your mother sweetie." said Hippolyta. Steven found the woman holding him to be very soft and snuggled up closer to her bosom. That's when Rose started tearing up.

"Looks like me and my son will never be able to go back home. I don't even know where we're even going to go." said a crying Rose

"Nonsense Rose. As Queen of Themyscira, I hereby grant you and your son citizenship making you two Amazonian citizens." declared Hippolyta shocking Aresia and Rose

"Really?! But Queen Hippolyta, what about your law stating no man shall enter Themyscira?" asked Rose

"Technically, your son never set foot on Themyscira and he was born here so I think this grants him the right to citizenship. I promise you Rose, I will do everything I can to get you home. Besides, I've already warmed up to him. And please, call me Hippolyta."

"Thank you Que-, I mean Hippolyta." said Rose who was crying tears of joy.

"He has the same gem as yours Rose." said Aresia

"Of course he does. He did come out of me didn't he!" said Rose as all three began to laugh. Steven started whimpering and clutching his stomach. Rose saw this as her cue and pulled down her dress and began feeding Steven. He had a little trouble drinking but managed to get his fill.

"Do you know what you're gonna name him?" asked Aresia.

"Yes. His name shall be….Steven. Steven Quartz Universe."

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Once word got out that a boy would be living on Themyscira, many of the Amazonians were outraged. Some were willing to kill the little brat to get rid of man's influence on the island. When Hippolyta introduced the Steven to the population however, Amazonians immediately changed their minds about him. People were surprised by how feminine Steven looked and Steven was happy to meet the Amazonians despite being a month old. Even the most strictest Amazonians such as General Phillipus had their hearts melted when they met the boy.

"Even though I don't want to admit, Steven is an adorable little...boy." said Phillipus. She tried to keep her angry glare on her face but failed when Steven began giggling and kissing her. She smiled at the boy and thought of him as the only good seed in a rotten bunch of apples. Rose, while seen as very beautiful, is now seen as the most powerful warrior on the island. She had the strength of fifteen Amazonian women and could possibly take down a god if she wanted too. Despite looking kind and calm on the outside, she was a fierce and powerful warrior on the inside. Newly created Amazonians began taking their lessons with newly created trainer and legendary Rose Quartz. The most fascinating weapon Rose had was a big pink sword housed in a pink scabbard. The sword was beautifully designed with vines etched onto the side that connected to a rose shaped pommel. The sword in fact resembled a seventeenth century military cutlass. Another weapon she had was her signature shield which had roses and vines etched onto the edge of the shield with a pink triangle in the middle. Rose's outfit changed on her stay of Themyscira. She had on her dress but what was new was a pink cape held by pink shoulder pads and a white helmet with a pink crest created by Hephaestus himself as a household gift for the new arrival. He also didn't forget about Steven. For the child, it was a Greek soldier outfit with sky blue cloth and the armor being a golden color with a pink star on his chest and leather shoes. According to Hephaestus, the clothes fit perfectly for the pair since their clothes also represented their personalities. Rose asked him why didn't he leave an opening for her son's gem and Hephaestus simply said, "Never reveal to an enemy your weak spot." Rose took his piece of advice to heart and removed the star on her navel so it also couldn't be in a vulnerable position.

 **Three years later**

CLANG! SWOOSH!

Rose and her blonde hair student were fighting in the training area where all the Amazons fought and trained each other. S group of other Amazons saw the spectacle including Antiope who was watching the fight and bouncing Steven playfully on her knee.

"Yay! Go Mommy!" yelled Steven as he clapped his hands. Antiope smiled and ruffled his hair.

 _Yes Steven. Go mommy indeed_ Thought Antiope to herself. She thought that Her, Rose and Steven could become a perfect family if Rose would ever let her have a chance. But no, it was always Greg this or Greg that. Honestly! What can men offer that she can't?! Sure this _Greg_ was Steven's father but both she and Rose can be Steven's mother and his father. For all Antiope knew, Greg would be very much be a bad influence if he ever met Steven.

The student thought she saw an opening and launched herself st Rose but Rose summoned her shield stopping the sword, used her sword to push the sword onto the ground and aimed the sword at her young charge. The student groaned out of frustration.

"I thought I saw an opening this time."

Rose smiled and said "You must remember Cassandra that you mustn't underestimate your opponent. Patience and focus is the key."

"I guess I need to practice more." said Cassandra

"And also pay more attention in your **classes**." said Rose

"Ughhh." exclaimed Cassandra

 _She acts just like Amethyst_ Thought Rose as a frown appeared on her face.

"Run along Cassandra. The sun's about to set and Steven needs to rest." said Rose

"Okay then. Bye Rose!" said Cassandra

"And goodbye to you too Steven!" said Cassandra

"Bye-bye Cassie!" said Steven as he waved his hand. Rose placed her sword in it's scabbard and stored it in her gem. He walked over to Antiope and picked up her son.

"You were great mommy." said Steven

"Hahaha! Thank you Sweetie." Rose gave her son a big kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye for the day Antiope. I must be getting home soon." said Rose

"Of course Rose. I'll see you tomorrow." said Antiope as both of them parted ways.

Rose and Steven's home consisted of a small house on a hill overlooking the city. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a rocky pathway leading up to the house. Steven's room consisted on a star shaped bed with planets and stars decorated around the room. After Rose fed Steven his dinner of fish and corn, she tucked Steven into bed with his stuffed lion. That's when Steven noticed something was wrong.

"Mommy, is everything alright?" asked Steven

"Oh Steven...it's just that..I wish you could meet your family. You have the best man for a father and my teammates would have loved you." said Rose tearfully

"But auntie Antiope said that men are bad. That I'm the only boy who is nice." said Steven

"That's not true Steven. Yes, their are bad men in the world but their are also good men who outnumber the number of bad men. Your father is the most kind person I ever met and I just miss him." said Rose. Suddenly, Steven hugged his mother.

"Don't worry mommy, we might see daddy soon in the future. We just have to be patient, like you said to Cassie" said Steven

Rose got stars in her eyes from her baby's statement and chuckled. She returned the hug but couldn't forget about what Antiope said to her son.

"Alright Steven. Time to go to sleep." said Rose as she tucked Steven into bed and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Love you Mommy." said Steven as he began to shut his eyes.

"Love you too honey." said Rose as she closed his door and went to clean up his plate. A knock on the door interrupted her cleaning.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Rose said to herself. She went to the door and opened it, revealing a big grinned Antiope. Rose thought this was the perfect time to confront Antiope about her bad influence on her son.

"Ah Antiope, I'm glad your hear. I need to talk to you." said a stern Rose

"Of course Rose." said Antiope as she entered the house and closed the door.

"Antiope, I need to talk to you abou-"

Rose was suddenly cut off by a deep kiss by Antiope. She could feel Antiope's tongue explore her mouth. She pushed her back and had her hands on her arms.

"Antiope!" exclaimed Rose

"Oh come on Rose. Don't tell me you don't want this." said Antiope as she once again started kissing Rose passionately on her neck and mouth. Rose worried that if she tried to use force, it could either hurt Antiope or Steven could wake up from the noise and get hurt too.

"Antiope, for the love of stars what do you think you're doing?!" asked Rose as she tried to push Antiope off.

"Ever since you came to Themyscira, I've loved you when I first saw you. Think about it Rose; just you, me and Steven together as a family! You don't need that man Greg to make you happy! said Antiope as her hands began cupping Rose's rear end.

That was the final straw for Rose. This time, Rose forcibly pushed Antiope off of her, summoned a shield on her right fist and slapped Antiope on her cheek causing it to bruise. She then looked at Antiope straight in the eye.

"Listen here Antiope, I do not want you near me or my son. If you do come near us, I will personally show you what a Rose Quartz can do." exclaimed Rose as she went to open the door and gestured for Antiope to leave.

 _Just like her hands, her posterior was just as soft_ Thought Antiope as she went on her way while rubbing the painful welt on her cheek. Rose slammed the door and then broke down into angry tears.

"Oh my stars! Oh Greg, without you, I feel just as powerless. I need to have a serious talk with Hippolyta about Antiope's behavior." Said Rose

Rose heard a door opening and looked up to see her son looking at her.

"Momma?" asked Steven out of concern for his mother. Rose broke down and motioned Steven to come closer. Steven immediately ran into his mother's arms and both of them were weeping on the kitchen floor.

 _But with my baby boy in my life, Steven's all the strength I need._ Thought Rose.

Steven yawned and fell like a light onto Rose's chest. Rose carried him to his room and laid him down on his bed. Rose decided to lie down with him mostly to calm her nerves involving the confrontation with Antiope tonight. Rose hugged Steven to her chest and looked up at the moon through the bedroom window.

"Someday Steven. We'll get back home."


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot believe you Antiope!" yelled Hippolyta. She and Antiope were currently in the library and saying Hippolyta was furious would be an understatement. That morning, Rose went to Hippolyta and told her about all the things Antiope said and did to her last night. Hippolyta was horrified and angry and immediately brought in Antiope.

"What were you thinking?!" said Hippolyta

"I tried to make her see reason that men aren't good enough for her and Steven." said Antiope

"And how is harassing her and forcibly forcing yourself on her making her see reason?!" asked Hippolyta. Antiope wanted to defend herself but couldn't because deep down, she knew she was in the wrong. Hippolyta got up from her chair and walked around the desk. She stood in front of Antiope.

"Look at me." said Hippolyta sternly. Antiope looked up at her Queen.

"I do not want you near Rose or her child unless she wants you too. If you do go near them, I will have you exiled from Themyscira. Is that clear?" said Hippolyta

"Yes Queen Hippolyta." said Antiope

"I hope so. Leave now." said Hippolyta. Antiope nodded and left her library. Hippolyta sighed and looked at the window. To her surprise was someone flying towards Themyscira. She looked more closely and realized that it was someone very close to her until they became estranged several years ago. Hippolyta felt that today felt like the right time to make things up with her and to ask a favor from her.

* * *

Diana, after being away from her home for several years, felt like it was time to reconcile with her mother. After telling her mother that she would be heading to the Patriarchs world to join the Justice League, Hippolyta told her daughter to never come back if she dared help men. It was a painful decision to make but she couldn't let her mother stop her from doing what she thought was right. Also, a rescue involving a mother and her daughter in Metropolis and Bruce's encouragement to see her mother made her come to the island. As Diana was nearing the island, she spotted two Amazonians on the beach. She flew towards them to say a quick hello and afterwards, head to the palace.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Crab!" said Steven to a nearby crab. Cassie was currently watching him since Rose had many students to train. Today was a free day for her and enjoyed every bit of it with Steven. The fourteen year old found him to be quite adorable. Steven and Cassie were currently building sandcastles when a shadow started blocking the sun. Cassie turned around quickly and pulled out her sword in case it was an enemy.

"Who are you?!" asked Cassie. The woman in front her had black hair, a metal band on her forehead, wrists and wearing some kind of strange outfit.

"Haha. You must have been newly created just recently. The name's Diana."

Cassie's eyes widened and realized who she was. She immediately put away her sword and stood up straight.

"My apologies Princess Diana! I-I didn't know it was you! Explained Cassie

"Don't worry about it. A lot of people probably won't recognize me right now. Now tell me, what's your name?" asked Diana

"My name is Cassandra or Cassie for short." said Casse

"Well hello Cassie. Now who's this behi-"

Diana couldn't believe her eyes. Right behind Cassie was a boy. A boy! But an adorable one that's for sure. He was dressed in what looked to be a spartan outfit with leather shoes. She watched the boy walk past Cassie, come up to her and raise his hand.

"Hello, my name is Steven. Steven Quartz Universe." said a smiling Steven. Diana shook her hand and crouched down to his size. She shook his hand and smiled.

"Why hello Steven. You can call me Diana and I'm sure you know my mother Hippolyta."

"I do. She's my mommy's friend. I like your outfit." said Steven.

"I love yours too." said Diana. She stood up and turned to Cassie.

"Uh Cassie. Do you understand the rules of Themyscira?" said Diana

"It's about the no man rule isn't it? Well you see Princess is that Steven's mother whose name is Rose Quartz came here with a Mother Box and-"

"A Mother Box?!" asked Diana

 _Where on Earth did she get a mother box?_ Thought Diana

"You see Princess, Rose isn't from this universe. She was a rebel leader from some planet called Homeworld who she fought against to save her universe's earth. Apparently the Mother Box transported here to this universe and wouldn't transport her back. She was already pregnant with Steven when she arrived here." said Cassie

"So Rose is an alien?" said Diana

"Yup. Long story short, cyclops destroy the Mother Box so your mother decides to ease up on the rule and allows Steven to live here with his mother. Everyone on Themyscira loves Rose and Steven. Rose makes everyone feel loved and Steven makes everyone laugh. It's like the goddesses themselves brought them here as a gift to us." said Cassie

 _Mother bending the rules must mean she's forgiven me for leaving._ Thought Diana

"Since you're probably here to meet your mother, Steven and I will take you to her." said Cassie

"Thank you Cassie." said Diana as she, Cassie and Steven began walking to the palace.

* * *

Along the way, Diana found Steven to be the most adorable child she's ever met. His voice, face and his enthusiasm made her awe at him. As they walked to the palace, Diana had to ignore the dirty looks from her fellow Amazonian sisters. They knew who she was and they were still angry with her for leaving Themyscira just to fight for Man's world. Diana simply ignored the looks and soon enough, the whole group arrived at the palace and at the doors of the palace was Queen Hippolyta.

"Hello Diana. I see that you've met Cassandra and Steven." said Hippolyta

"Hello Mother and I found them to be good company to be with." said Diana. Hippolyta nodded and addressed Steven and Cassie.

"Steven, Cassandra. Could you leave us? I need to talk to my daughter." said Hippolyta

"Of course Queen Hippolyta. Come on Steven, your mom's probably wondering where you are." said Cassie as she took Steven's hand and lead him to the training arena. Diana turned her attention towards her mother and was about to speak when Hippolyta cut her off.

"I know you're probably wondering why a boy is Themyscira but let's have this conversation in the library shall we?" said Hippolyta


	7. Chapter 7

"And that's why I've allowed Steven and his mother to stay on Themyscira until they can return home." said Hippolyta

Diana was surprised at her mother's change of behavior. Several years ago, her mother practically disowned Diana for wanting to fight in Man's world but now, she seemed to have bended the law to some degree. Another thing that surprised her was the fact that visitors from a another universe came here with the help of a Mother Box. How a Mother Box ended up in their universe was beyond her but the most important thing for her to do right now was help Rose and Steven get back to their family.

"You also said that Rose came from an alternate universe?" asked Diana

"Yes. Rose and her son have been on this island for three years with no way to get back home. I was wondering if you happen to have a working Mother Box at your watchtower." said Hippolyta

"Actually, Jonn has two that he confiscated from the Intergang. He said it's still usable." said Diana.

Hippolyta sighed in relief and spoke.

"Diana...I feel that I owe you an apology for disagreeing with your decision to go to Man's world and exiling you from your home. I wish to build a stronger mother-daughter relationship, how Rose would tell me." said Hippolyta

"This Rose woman sure has changed your ways Mother." said Diana chuckling. Hippolyta smiled.

"Well she and her son have had a positive impact on Themyscira. Come, I want to introduce you to Rose." said Hippolyta

 **Training Arena**

"Mama!" exclaimed Steven as he ran up to his mother. Rose gracefully lifted Steven in her arms and swung him through the air.

"Hello my little cutie pie. How was your day at the beach?" asked Rose

"It was great! Me and Cassie got to make Sand Castles and we met Aunt Hippolyta's daughter." said Steven

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I never knew Queen Hippolyta had a daughter." said Rose

"She does Ms. Quartz. She was just never talked about on the island." said Cassie interrupting the moment between Steven and Rose.

"Why is that?" asked Rose

"Princess Diana chose to go to Man's world to help. Her mother told her that if she left the island, don't bother coming back at all. That happened a couple of years ago." said Cassie

"Oh dear. Well I hope they managed to reconcile together." said Rose

As if on cue, Hippolyta and Diana walked into the arena.

"Ah Rose you're here. I wanted to introduce you to my daughter Diana." said Hippolyta

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana." said Rose as she shook the princess's hand. Diana took in Rose's appearance and was amazed by how this one alien was able to stop an alien empire with a small army. Still, if there was an alien threat to an alternate earth, the Justice League had a duty to protect them. Maybe she would tag along with Rose to this alternate earth.

It's wonderful to meet you as well Ms. Quartz. My mother has told me a lot about you." said Diana

"As did I. But please, call me Rose"

"Hello Aunt Hippolyta!" said Steven. Hippolyta smiled and lifted Steven up.

"Hello to you too Steven. And you to Cassandra." said Hippolyta

Diana was shocked by her mother's willingness to **touch** a boy let alone hug one. But she decided to not ruin the moment and turned to Rose.

"Rose, I heard about your getting home problem and at my base, we have two working mother box's that can take you and your son home." said Diana

Rose began crying tears of joy.

"Oh stars yes! Steven and I will finally be able to go back home. But don't worry Hippolyta, you can still visit us or we can visit you." said Rose

"I'll also like to go to your world too Rose. My team would like to see the situation on your Earth." said Diana

"Of course Diana." said Rose happily.

"Well Ms. Quartz, I gotta go. It's almost dark soon and the headmistress starts curfew soon. Goodbye Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana." said Cassie as she bowed.

"Go with safety Cassandra. Diana, could you be a dear and take Steven to his house. Rose and I have some important things to discuss. The house is on that hill overlooking the city. " said Hippolyta

"Of course Mother, come along Steven." said Diana as Steven led her in hand to his house. Hippolyta then turned to Rose.

"I talked to Antiope Rose and I made her swear to never come near you or your son again." said Hippolyta

"Thank you Hippolyta. It's just been so painful thinking about what happened that night." said Rose uneasily while rubbing her arm. Hippolyta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you Rose. As long as you and Steven are on this island, you will **always** be under my protection." said Hippolyta

"I'm glad for your hospitality Hippolyta. Are you coming?" asked Rose

"Afraid not. I have some matters to discuss with my generals. Would you be so kind and tell Diana that her room is available at the palace?" said Hippolyta

"I'll be sure to tell her. Have a nice night." said Rose

"You too." said Hippolyta as she and Rose walked to their destinations.


	8. Chapter 8

Today marks the end of Internet freedom called Net Neutrality. That globaist shit named Ajit Pai has chosen to end the Internet as we know. I'd like to say thank you for reading my stories and good luck


End file.
